headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life
"This Sorrowful Life" is the fifteenth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero and written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, March 24th, 2013. In this episode, everyone tries to deal with the presence of Merle Dixon. Merle and Michonne take a trip back towards Woodbury. Merle has an unfortunate encounter with the Governor, which results in his death. Brother Daryl is faced with the traumatic burden of finishing him off. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "This Sorrowful Life", "WD: This Sorrowful Life", and "The Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life" all redirect to this page. * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is included on disc four of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode had a viewership of 10.99 million people. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead; "This Sorrowful Life"; Episode Notes.TV.com; The Walking Dead; "This Sorrowful Life"; Notes. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 29th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead; "This Sorrowful Life"; Episode Info. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Producer Jolly Dale and associate producer Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits for this episode. * Co-executive producer and teleplay writer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This episode was filmed on-location in Senoia, Georgia, which is also where the entirety of Walking Dead/Season 2 was shot. The scene where Merle is hot-wiring a car was shot in Newnan, Georgia at the Oaks Inn. Another locale used in this episode is the Southern Country Steakhouse in Senoia. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead; "This Sorrowful Life"; Episode Notes. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his third and final episode from season three. He previously directed "I Ain't a Judas". His next episode is "30 Days Without an Accident". * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple, who is also an executive producer on the series. It is his second and final episode from season three. He previously wrote "Clear". His next episode is "30 Days Without an Accident". * Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell normally play the role of Judith Grimes in this season. It is unclear if both of them appear in this episode. * Lori Grimes appears as an hallucination in Rick's mind only in this episode. Appearances * This is the final appearance of Merle Dixon. He is killed by the Governor, turns into a walker, and is then killed by Daryl Dixon. * This is the fifth and final appearance of Ben. He is accidentally shot by Merle Dixon and then later gnawed on by Walker Merle. He appeared last in "Prey". * This is the fifth appearance of Allen. He previously appeared in "Prey". He appears next in "Welcome to the Tombs". * This is the ninth appearance of Bowman. He previously appeared in "Prey". He appears next in "Welcome to the Tombs". Quotes * Merle Dixon: I ain't gonna beg, I'm not beggin' you! .... * Rick Grimes: Do you even know why you do the things that you do? The choices you make? If we give The Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down. I don't like it, but it needs to be done, and we need to make it quiet. We need your help with that. * Merle Dixon: You ain't told any of the others, huh? * Rick Grimes: Just Hershel, Daryl and you. * Merle Dixon: Hmm, the inner circle. I'm honored. You know, when you go out on runs you bash somebody's skull, slash somebody's skull, and you say "never waste the bullets." I always thought it was just an excuse. You go on, give him that girl, he ain't going to kill her you know. He's just going to do things to her. Probably going to take out one of her eyes, both of them most likely. You'd let that happen for a shot? You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly. .... * Michonne: No one's going to mourn you, not even Daryl, he's got a new family. * Merle Dixon: You keep trying to get under my skin and I'm going to cut than tongue out. Your buddy's turning you over because he's trying to save his own ass. You're as much on the outside as I am, girl. * Michonne: Maybe, but once The Governor is done with me at least I wont have to live with myself. .... * Daryl Dixon: Hey, is Merle around? Did he say he is sorry yet? 'Cause he is. He's going to make it right, I'm going to make him. There's gotta be a way. There just needs to be a little forgiveness is all. * Glenn Rhee: He tied me to a chair, beat me, and threw a walker in the room. Maybe I could call it even, but he took Maggie to a man that terrorized her, humiliated her. I care more about her than I care about me. .... * Rick Grimes: (Upon seeing the image of Lori on the catwalk). You're not there. .... * Merle Dixon: I don't know the reasons for the things that I do. Never did. I'm a damn mystery to me. .... * Michonne: That's a whole lot of maybes. * Merle Dixon: You got to play the hand you're dealt. Only got the one. .... * Carol Peletier: Are you with us? * Merle Dixon: Sure. * Carol Peletier: I'm not talking about occupying the same space. Are you 'with' us. * Merle Dixon: I'm here for my brother. * Carol Peletier: Well, he's here for us. It's not time to do shots, it's time to pick a damn side. .... * Merle Dixon: People do what they gotta do, or they die. * Daryl Dixon: You cant do things without people any more, man. * Merle Dixon: Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh? Do their dirty work. A bad guy. Hell, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How's that hit ya. * Daryl Dixon: I just want my brother back. .... * Merle Dixon: You gotta play the hand you're dealt. I only got one. See also External Links * * * "This Sorrowful Life" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:2013/Episodes Category:March, 2013/Episodes Category:Adelaide Cornwell